


Don't Lie To People You Trust (And Don't Trust People Who Lie To You)

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Character Death, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan tries to talk Jeremy down, and all efforts are in vain once he lets a secret slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie To People You Trust (And Don't Trust People Who Lie To You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The American School System](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+American+School+System).



"Where's Jeremy?" Ryan asks. Geoff, Michael, and Gavin were in the living room, watching a movie from two years ago. Geoff tears his eyes away from the screen and looks Ryan's way.

"I don't know. His room?" Geoff answers, and Ryan's eyes narrow.

"You mean you lost track of a suicidal person." Ryan clarifies, glaring at the three. "Un-fucking-believeable."

"He said he was good today!" Geoff yells after Ryan, who was making his way to Jeremy's room. "You gotta let the kid have some space!" Ryan doesn't listen, heading to Jeremy's room on the opposite side of the penthouse. Once he arrives at Jeremy's door, he tries the doorknob, and finds that it's locked. He frowns, pulling out his pocketknife and putting the blade in the shallow crevice of the twist lock. He turns his knife and the lock clicks with the rotation. He smirks and takes the doorknob in hand and turns it, the door giving way. He pushes it open to find Jeremy, holding a handgun with a suppressor to the underside of his chin. He has a look of fear and embarrassment, but continues holding the gun to his head.

"Ryan." Jeremy says warningly, taking step back as he does. "Stay away from me."

"Jeremy, drop the gun." Ryan says hesitantly, obeying Jeremy by keeping his distance. "You can't do this to yourself."

"Well I can't live like this!" Jeremy shoots back. "I loved Trevor, and now he's gone."

"Trevor wouldn't want you to do this." Ryan forced his voice to stay measured as he spoke. "Trevor always wanted you to live."

"Trevor was the one reason I didn't kill myself five years ago!" Jeremy snaps. "And now he's dead because I couldn't go with you. He's dead because of me and I have no reason to be here anymore."

"What about the crew?" Ryan asks, carefully taking a step forward. "You're apart of the crew, the family, Jeremy."

"You can get another sniper, you've done it before." Jeremy knows it's a low blow as he spats the words with venomous intent. Ryan knows better than to retort.

"Everyone was devastated when Ray died." Ryan says. "We lost a friend that day. And if you don't think we will be devastated when you die, you're mistaken." Jeremy's hands are shaking now, tears threatening to escape. "You're right, we can get another sniper." Ryan continues, taking another step. "But we can't get another Jeremy." Jeremy watches Ryan carefully, looking for something, eventually shaking his head.

"I can't, Ryan." Jeremy says quietly. "I can't do this."

"Yes, yes you can." Ryan says. "You are strong, you can get past this."

"No, I had Trevor to help me." Jeremy mumbles, arm slacking slightly before regaining the taut pressure, gun forcibly pushed against himself once more wih revived anger. "I'm not going to be a burden, and there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to continue living in this pain!"

"Jeremy, please, I know you loved him, but you're only twenty-four. You can't end it this way."

"Trevor was barely any older!" Jeremy snapped, pushing the gun even more firmly into his flesh, making the skin break beneath it.

"Jeremy, please." Ryan pleads.

"How can you be okay with his death?" Jeremy asks. "You were with him, you saw him die!"

"Death happens in this line of work." Ryan says, afraid to take a step forward at all anymore. "It was an accident, things happen-"

"What do you mean, an accident?" Jeremy asks, catching Ryan's words. Ryan realizes what he said, and he clamps his mouth shut. "Ryan, what the fuck did you do to Trevor?"

"Jeremy-"

"What the _fuck_ did you to my boyfriend?"

"He was caught in the explosion, when we were burning the evidence." Ryan admits gingerly.

"What!?" Jeremy exclaims, and Ryan flinches, backing up slightly. "He died because of _you!?"_

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, trust me, I am."

"Can I trust you, after you lied to me for months?" Jeremy asks, and then Jeremy's gun is pointed Ryan's way. Ryan immediately puts his hands up in defense.

"Jeremy, don't, Jeremy-" Jeremy pulls the trigger, the suppressor failing, the loud sound reverberating throughout the room. Ryan's hand slowly moves to his chest, to the red flower now blossoming across his chest, staining his shirt. Jeremy immediately realizes what he's done, but he's too shocked to say anything. Ryan looks up at Jeremy, a pained look in his eyes. "I'm... s-sorry." Ryan collapses onto the ground, and the crushing realization that Jeremy just killed Ryan.

"Jeremy!" It was Geoff calling. The suppressor failed, they must of heard him firing. Shaking, Jeremy put the gun to himself once more before pulling the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao


End file.
